Une Tulipe si Spéciale
by Wyhvett
Summary: L'histoire de Kidd , ce gamin déstabilisé ... Qu'a-t-il pensé ? Qu'à-t-il vécu ?
1. Moi

Voilà , enfin je la remets !

Je n'ai pas enlevé les réponses aux commentaires , et je le ferai pas x)

Donc l'histoire de Kid , qui m'a inspiré par sa violence et son humour x)

A vos commentaires !

* * *

"J'ai toujours été le plus fort , Toujours "

Pourtant , là , je suis à terre . Mieux , j'ai la tête _dans la terre . Je respire terre , j'avale terre , je vois terre . Malheureusement , j'entends pas terre ._

Summum de luxe – j'ai un pied sur le crâne . En parlant de crâne , la douleur augmente petit à petit . Vous connaissez sûrement les mals de crâne où on se sent compressé – ben c'est ce que je subis , sauf que le compresseur est vrai . L'implosion du cerveau va bientôt avoir lieu . Je sais pas comment je suis pas encore mort . Mais bon . C'est pour bientôt . Et c'est pas comme si j'ai quelque à regretter ou un truc qui me rattache à ce monde . J'avais pas qu'à le tuer , le _con ._

Ah .

J'ai oublié de raconter l'histoire .

Au départ , c'était juste une bagarre de chefs . Je suis chef , et j'ai tué mon adversaire – sans faire exprès bien sûr .

Le truc , c'est que le mec mort a un ami puissant . Le genre de gens que je déteste – super débile mais contre qui je peux rien ( je rassure , y a pas que les gens comme ça que je déteste ) .

Il aurait pas pu me prévenir , le _con _! Pourtant , je l'avais soigneusement frappé contre un mur pour qu'il me dise un des précieux secrets de chefs de gangs – ou après que sa mâchoire soit broyée donc inutilisable , ce soit un de ses larbins qui craque et qui sorte tout . J'avais alors omis un petit détail : mes hommes sont aussi assoiffés de sang que moi . Donc plus personne pour me dire quoi que ce soit . Il aurait alors fallu faire la chasse au trésor : être le premier gang à trouver leur planque d'armes . Mais c'est annulé pour l'instant . La raison ? Un 1/3 de mes hommes se sont cassés , et – du changement ! - je viens de me faire plaquer contre un mur , pas en mesure de faire quelque chose . Je suis lassé . Mon mal de tête s'empire à cause des rires moqueurs du gang à l'idiot barraqué et de son rire – pire que tous les autres- , des cris des passants , et du regard perçant du seul ami que j'ai trouvé dans ce monde merdique .

Cet ami : un mec grand et musclé avec des cheveux aussi noirs que ses fringues de gothique . Il est sympa , discret , malin , patient , et surtout , fort , bref , le Second parfait pour moi .

Ma tête cogne une deuxième fois contre le mur , juste à côté de la tache de sang qui appartient à celui à qui j'ai fait subir le même sort . Je dois écouter le mec qui me tape – voilà ce qu'est la langue des brutes . Ma préférée quand c'est moi qui fait craquer les os de mon adversaire .

- …. m'échapper ? T'es bien un salaud fini toi ! Mais bon … Je pardonne tes yeux , qui ne sont pas encore assez souillés pour ne plus avoir de forme distincte sur terre …

Des rires fusent . Je vais sûrement en savoir la raison très bientôt .

-Ils vont rejoindre ma collection , et j'avais justement besoin de liquide pour en entretenir d'autres !

Il accompagne les moqueries de son rire de sadique fou . Là , je le remarque . Celui qui fait tâche en plein milieu . Un , il rit pas . Deux , son aura n'est pas noire . Non . Elle est blanche comme la glace . Cheveux bruns , très longs – on dirait ceux d'une femme tellement ils sont soyeux et lisses – yeux marrons aux reflets oranges – peut-être le fruit de mon imagination – où reflète autant d'amabilité que dans les yeux d'un serpent . C'est décidé , j'l'aime bien . Une lueur de défi brille dans mon regard en sa direction , enfin je l'imagine vu que leur chef m'envoie un crachas à la figure .

- C'est quoi ce regard ? - coup dans la mâchoire , quelques dents en moins – Enfin , si je les prends comme ça , tes yeux seront de meilleure qualité ….

Il approche sa main libre d'un des mes yeux . J'ai à peine le temps de voir son sourire machiavélique et l'agitation derrière avant de fermer très fort les yeux – réflexe de survie .

Alors que je frissonne en sentant son gros doigt me frôler a paupière , mon ennemi me lâche subitement .

J'aurais dû être heureux mais mes membres ne me répondent plus depuis un petit moment déjà , alors je m'écroule . Un petit crac s'entend . A en voir mon bras , ça vient de lui , et c'est pas tout joyeux . J'aimerais sourire . Loupé . Une masse s'écrase à côté de moi . Mon ennemi lâche un râle d'agonie avant de se taire définitivement . Il a les orbites à l'air libre , les yeux tombent à côté quelques seconde après . Il se les ai fait arraché – la pire des hontes pour un collectionneur d'yeux .

Je reçois un coup d'assassin dans la nuque – presque assez fort pour me tuer .

Noir . Blanc . Gris . Noir

* * *

J'essaierai de faire plus long la prochaine fois xD

La suite à apparaître dans assez longtemps , car je suis longue x')


	2. Réveil

je poste le chapitre 2 de l'hisoitre de Kidd * applaudissez, les gens *

Désolée , mais j'ai prévenu que je suis lente .. xD

Merci pour les com' !

Salizardia-Serpentard : Je te préviendrai , ok ? x)

Pas de gore , plutôt de la rélfexion ... J'étais pas très inspirée , désolée x') ( z'avez vu comme c'est court ? )

Trève d'écriture , bonne lecture .

* * *

J'ouvre un œil . Apparemment , je me suis évanoui . Devant moi , ça tangue et tout est flou .

Une forme – un humain – s'approche de moi . Je me replie , du moins , j'essaie . Rien ne craque , mais je ne peux pas prendre ça comme une bonne nouvelle : aucun de mes membres n'a bougé .

Cool , je suis un handicapé . Voulant la paix , j'essaie de voguer sur mon océan personnel : là où je vais quand je suis presque mort , ou alors , quand je suis très , très énervé . Là , j'attends juste de mourir .

-…. Kidd .. Kidd !

Je ré-ouvre un œil . Un tout petit peu , on devient prudent après avoir rencontré un mec qui voulait les arracher , il y a ... combien de temps déjà ? Pas grave .

-Kidd .

Cette voix , je la connais . C'est Blood , mon Second , comme j'aime l'appeler .

Ses parents n'auraient pas pu mieux le nommer . Il est pas tombé sur des vieux mieux que moi , et c'est le seul à qui j'aurai souhaité le contraire .

En attendant que je sorte de ma réflexion , Blood prononce encore et encore mon nom .

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose , Bilan : je sens pas ma langue , et j'ai moins de dents que ma mère quand elle est morte , c'est pour dire .

Mais elles vont bientôt repousser , comme d'habitude . J'ai peut-être du sang d'homme poisson requin . Dans ce cas là , je suis bon à me suicider . J'ai pas le cœur à expliquer , mais les homme-poissons mériteraient tous d'être noyés . Bien tous humiliés . Parfait . C'est dans ce projet des plus gais que je me fais secouer par une brute .

Parois , je regrette une présence féminine . Vu comment les seules larbines que j'ai eu ont fini , c'est pas une très bonne idée . Mais vous remarquerez que les idées qui reviennent tout le temps ne sont pas les meilleures . Chez moi , c'est toujours les pires .

Je décide à souffrir et je parle .

-Be bewinbwé eu wéhieuw wé wiwabe !

Blood me regarde d'un air surpris – quel cadeau de lui qui est d'habitude si impassible .

Puis il s'éclate de rire . Un rire agréable . Sauf que là , j'ai autre chose à faire qu'à l'apprécier . Il est en train _de se foutre de ma gueule ._

Mes membres sont censés ne plus me répondre . Je suis censé être un handicapé . Pourtant , le couteau planté dans sa main – qui au passage , est maintenant clouée au mur – est bien réel . On est que deux dans la pièce . Pas besoin d'avoir l'intelligence de Vegapunk pour savoir le coupable . De plus , Blood n'est pas un masochiste .

Il me regarde avec un air désolé . En gros , il est déçu de ne pas me voir éclater de rire parce que ce que j'ai dit est une idée totalement impossible à réaliser . C'est vrai , mais c'est pas une excuse pour se foutre de moi .Un boss doit savoir se faire respecter .

Il enlève le couteau et le pose délicatement à terre . Délicatement , car je lui ai envoyé un bijou de ma collection . Un bas- placé de mon gang me lécherait les pieds pour cet acte commis. Lui , il se contente de le poser . Il ne lave pas le sang qui a taché toutes les parties du couteau .

Je lui pardonne . Parce qu'il revient vers moi , avec une main même pas bandée et qu'il me demande comment je vais . Oui , je le prends définitivement comme Second .

* * *

Suite à venir bientôt , j'ai du temps libre , c'est les vacances !

Quelqu'un a trouvé la fameuse phrase ? x) Juste pour savoir si elle est facile à déchiffrer ...


	3. Souvenirs

MiaoW : Pour être complexe , il est complexe . Et ça ne va qu'en empirant ... x)

Sal' : Eh nan c'est pas lui ! xD xD J'y ai même pas pensé une seule seconde 'o' le saiyen ? heureusement qu'il t'entends pas xD Pour noyer des hommes-poissons , il faut juste leur boucher les branchies ... Enfin j'imagine ...

Chapitre un peu plus long que d'hab , je crois bien .

Et merci à ma calculette , vous verrez pourquoi je dis ça x)

* * *

Je traîne dehors depuis un bon moment déjà .

Malgré mes efforts pour côtoyer des gens , quels qu'ils soient , je suis un solitaire , et je me retrouve toujours seul . J'aime la solitude . On peut y réfléchir calmement , et l'absence de bruit est tout à fait agréable . Ça change des brutes de mon clan , chiants et cons . Vivement le jour où je réaliserai cette phrase . Cette phrase . Je …

BAM !

La tête dans un mur . C'est assez courant . Il n'empêche que je suis un boulet . Je lève la tête pour voir où je suis maintenant .

.

.

Ma maison …

J'ouvre la porte . Quelque chose s'agite dans mon ventre . Je suis triste .

Quand je reviens ici , ça me rappelle combien je suis pathétique . Si j'avais eu de meilleurs parents , ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour changer ma situation familiale ?

Une chose . Un souvenir , trop douloureux .

Au fait , je souffre d'une maladie grave – même si médicalement parlant , ce n'est pas une maladie ( quoiqu'en y pensant , je pourrais en mourir ) .Je me rappelle de tout ce que je vois , de tout ce que j'entends , de tout ce que je sens , de tout ce que je touche .

Jamais une personne que je veux tuer ne pourra m'échapper , jamais la scène du crime ne cessera de me hanter . Certaines personnes m'ont dit que j'ai beaucoup de chance . A ce jour , toutes sont mortes.

Je fais un pas dans la maison , _ma_ maison . De la poussière s'élève du sol .

Si cette journée était normale , je rattraperais le sous-fifre qui doit entretenir la baraque et je le tabasserais à mort . Mes hommes me regarderaient soit dans un je m'en foutisme complet , soit en riant d'excitation .

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour normal . C'est le jour de la fête de la mort de ma mère . Je retiens toutes les fêtes et je les célèbre . On peut se foutre de ma gueule , être super étonné , faire une crise cardiaque . Je célèbre toutes les fêtes de la religion que ma mère m'a transmise .

La fête de la mort de ma mère est l'une des plus importantes . Elle me rappelle ce que ma mère me reprochait . Ma dangerosité dans la folie , ma débilité , mon incapacité à prévoir les conséquences de mes actes , comment je cède facilement aux émotions . L'humain est l'espèce la plus complexe et la plus simple en même temps . Je suis le plus humain des humain .

A la fin du couloir sombre , je m'arrête . A droite , la chambre de ma mère , à gauche , la cuisine-salon- chambre à moi . Et en face de moi , le mur . Le mur où ma mère a été frappée à maintes reprises . Plus aucune trace de sang . Le sous-fifre n'a pas si mal fait son boulot . Je tourne à droite . J'ai toujours eu de l'appréhension en y rentrant . Cette émotion n'est pas passée avec le temps .

.

.

_PAF !VLAM !_

_Kidd tomba au sol . Une fois de plus , sa mère l'avait frappé . Il leva la tête . Cette femme était majestueuse .Personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir plus de cinq secondes . A part Kidd . De son point de vue , faire partie de personne était beaucoup plus intéressant ._

_Elle avait le don de faire oublier . Il avait le don de ne jamais oublier . Ils étaient faits pour ne pas s'entendre . Il gagnait toujours au petit jeu de celui qui arrivait le mieux à faire marcher son don . Sa mère n'avait aucune chance , car plus l'ascendance de sa famille perpétuait , plus le don se renforçait ._

_Kidd n'oubliait pas . Il avait juste voulu jeter un coup d'oeil au drapeau de pirate suspendu au dessus du lit de sa mère . Celui de l'équipage où était son père ._

_Il ne connaissait pas celui-là , mais sa mère faisait comme s'il était là . Il avait sa place à table , la salle de bain prête pour lui tous les soirs . Chaque matin ,les coussins de son fauteuil privé étaient correctement remis en place . Comme s'ils avaient bougé . Quand Kidd voulait profiter de ces attentions , sa mère le frappait . SBAF ! Avec la dernière prise en compte , Kidd avait reçu 1138 baffes en tout dans sa vie . Il ne les comptait pas ou plutôt essayait à tout pris de ne pas les compter . Sauf que son cerveau s'activait tout seul . Au moins , il arrivait à ne pas compter les coups de poing ou de pied. A huit ans , 1138 baffes. Soit en moyenne 142,25 par an . En sachant qu'il avait, depuis sa première année , environ 200 jours de vie commune dans l'année ._

_Pourquoi ne pleurait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne s'énervait-il pas ? Sa mère le tapait , et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire , c'était de compter ? Kidd était comme ça . Avec sa concentration , il aurait pu devenir un très bon élève . Mais l'école était interdite à Kidd . Kidd , le fou solitaire . Kidd …._

_._

_._

Je suis saisi de tremblements . 2 ans et 326 jours que ça ne m'est pas arrivé . Il y a presque 3 ans , j'étais encore un gamin . Là , j'ai pas d'excuses . Ma mère m'a traumatisé . Kidd est un humain qui se dit fort car il est faible .

J'arrache le drapeau , sans me soucier du motif qu'il y a dessus . Je prends le coffre gardé derrière une vitre en verre pétée . Aussi cet œuf , dont elle s'occupait si bien . Ces lunettes , qui ont appartenu à mon père , cette carte représentant je ne sais quelle île , et enfin , cette perle à la lueur étrange .

Je vais ensuite dans le salon . Sans prendre la peine de poser mes affaires sur la table , je m'affale sur le canapé-lit , m'enroulant dans le drapeau . Je ferme les yeux et m'endors petit à petit .

Le sommeil , ce temps de cauchemars .

* * *

Le prochain chapitre dans une semaine environ , normalement .

Personne pour la phrase du chapitre précédent ? :)

Au prochain chapitre !


	4. Cauchemar

Hey !

Voilà la suite !

Fantôme Sal' : Je sais pas moi x') Tu remarques toujours les bizarreries , c'pas pratique xD

* * *

_Une ombre . Un rire sadique .Il se transforma en rire de la mère de Kidd . Mais il restait toujours aussi sadique Elle était là . Autour , les paysages défilaient , mais elle s'approchait lentement , sans tenir compte de la bizarrerie du moment . Elle arriva à la hauteur de Kidd . Sa tête était barbouillée de sang . Elle était édentée . Ses yeux sortaient presque de ses orbites . Quand elle est morte , elle n'en avait plus . Ce moment se passait-t-il juste avant sa mort ? Possible . Elle n'avait que 16 coups de couteau sur les 40 qu'elle avait quand elle est morte . Kidd remarque très vite ce genre de choses . Elle souriait . Kidd faillit penser « de toutes ses dents « mais elle n'en avait plus . Son rire sadique faisait office de bruit de fond . Le mur . Il y avait un mur derrière elle . Il était taché . Sur sa couleur mauve , le sang ne se démarquait que par de tâches plus sombres ._

_._

_Sa mère lui parlait . De plusieurs voix en même temps . La voix calme , habituelle . La voix déprimée . Mais surtout , le voix folle . Kidd , et la conscience de Kidd , qui assistait à la scène de haut frissonnèrent en même temps .Les voix délirèrent . Elles poussèrent des cris , des grognements . Les deux Kidd voyaient maintenant double . Deux murs , deux fois plus de de sang , deux mères , deux fois plus de voix . La vision d'horreur amplifiée ._

_-Kidd … Tu es dangereux . Ne touche pas aux autres , ne leur fait pas subir la même chose qu'à moi . Calme-toi . Je sens ton esprit s'énerver …_

_La conscience entendit le petit Kidd rire et répondre , dans un état de semi-folie , atteint lui aussi ._

_-Tu fais ta psychologue ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'as apporté ? Ta meilleure amie s'est suicidée à cause de ça ! Papa t'a quitté à cause de ça ! Et maintenant tu meurs à cause de ça !_

_La conscience de Kidd n'était pas d'accord . Le petit agissait mal ! Il fallait être distant , ne pas se sentir concerné ._

_Leur mère sourit au petit comme s'il ne se contrôlait plus , comme si ce n'était pas lui ._

_-Kidd , ce n'est pas toi ça . Toi , tu ne réponds pas à ta mère et tu la respecte . Si je t'ai éloigné des autres , c'est pour que tu évites d'être comme ça …_

_Plus elle parlait , plus sa voix devenait stridente . Elle leva son bras déchiqueté vers le visage du petit Kidd . Ses mains devinrent énormes , et les seuls endroits non recouvert par le sang devinrent blanc . Du sang coulait de sa bouche , et elle sourit encore plus , réalisant une grimace impossible à toute espèce vivant confondues . Ses sourcils montèrent plus haut , ses yeux sortirent un peu plus ._

_-Kidd … Toi tu respectes …_

_._

_Le gamin de 9 ans vit les trous ensanglanté apparaître petit à petit . 37 … Plus que trois avant sa mort . Derrière sa mère apparut une forme . Elle riait , remplaçant le rire de fond . Kidd ne voyait pas ses traits . Son corps était plutôt musclé , et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens ._

_Elle riait . D'un rire …._

_Il ne donnait pas des frissons dans le dos . Non . Il glaçait littéralement les environs . Il rendaient les gens fous , où les faisaient entrer dans le coma . Un rire . Dans ce cauchemar , quand dans tous les cauchemars , le rire n'évoque rien de joyeux . Celui-là , fit fondre en larmes le petit Kidd . Il se tint la tête , se boucha les oreilles , hurla de toutes ses forces . Il devenait fou lui aussi ._

_La conscience s'éloignait petit à petit de la scène . Elle sentait qu'elle devait partir … Mais elle s'accrocha . Elle arriva à rester dans le rêve , encore un peu ._

_40 . La femme s'écroula . L'homme derrière elle , apparut enfin dans la lumière , dévoilant ses traits . En découvrant son visage , le petit Kidd fit une tête ahurie , puis remplie d'effroi . Il disparut en poussière ._

_L'homme se tourna alors vers la conscience . Elle ne le reconnaissait pas . Entre lui et elle , il y avait une distance normalement insurmontable . Mais la présence de _lui _était partout . Il réapparut devant la conscience . Sa bouche triangulaire grandit encore et encore . L'homme se transforma en serpent au dernier moment , avant de lui foncer dessus. Dans un effroyable sentiment de tristesse et de peur de soi-même ,la conscience sombra dans les ténèbres de la gueule du serpent ._

Un vrai cauchemar .


	5. Louche

MiaoW : La voilà la suite ! Un peu longue à arriver , certes ... x')

Heart-Law : Merci 'o'

Sal' : Faut que je rassemble les idées et je te ferais une fan-fic spéciale , okay ? xD

Alors ! Le rythme va être encore plus lent , sachant que je vais écrire une deuxième fan fic !

Désolée pour les incohérences ,j'ai du mal ^^'

Bonne lecture

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut . Du vrai cauchemar . Je regarde autour de moi . Dans un coin , je crois apercevoir ma mère . Je fixe cet endroit avec plus d'attention , mais elle n'est pas là . Du moins , plus là . Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si je la vois . Ok , je suis à moitié fou et hanté , mais il y a aussi cette maison . Elle garde les souvenirs du passé . Du moins , c'est l'impression qu'elle donne , vu que je fais ce genre de cauchemars et de vision qu'ici . J'ai maintenant l'impression d'être épié . Mais ça va , je suis fort . Rectification , je suis habitué .

J'enlève le drapeau jusqu'à là entouré autour de moi . Pendant mon sommeil , tout est tombé . La perle est partie je ne sais où . Je regarde le coffre . Faudrait que je l'ouvre un de ces quatres . Je mets les lunettes sur mon front . Maintenant , il faut chercher la bille .

.

Alors que je regarde sous le canapé , un courant d'air froid me glace le sang . Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit réel . Il y a autre chose qui pourrait me perturber à en sentir un courant d'air imaginaire . Là . Sous le canapé , des deux côtés de la bille . A environ trente centimètres de moi . Des doigts asséchés . On peut reconnaître un pouce et la moitié d'un petit doigt . Ils sont complètement desséchés . Si je veux reprendre la bille , il faudra forcément en toucher au moins un .

J'ai déjà vu ça . Des membres entiers , une tête , un pied arraché à son propriétaire sans le minimum de propreté . J'ai l'impression que la bille a fait exprès de se camper là . D'habitude , je me fiche complètement de ce genre de truc ( c'est bien moins dégueulasse de les toucher que de chercher une veine dans le corps de quelqu'un et de devoir l'arracher )

Mais ces membres appartiennent à ma mère . De nouveau un courant d'air . Les doigts se réhydratent . Ils reprennent vie . Ils sont attirés par une force inconnue qui se trouve derrière moi . En allant la rejoindre , ils me frôlent . Horreur ! J'ai envie de dégueuler …. Ben c'est bon , j'ai vomi .

Une jambe , un bras , une tête … Pour former un prénom . Evi . Celui de ma mère . On se croirait dans un des livres d'horreur que je lis au quotidien . Je recule , à quatre pattes . En plein dans le vomi . Mais je préfère 10 000 fois le vomi à une énième visite de ma mère .

Sur la tête , les yeux s'agitent . Ils ont l'air de yeux de poupée , indifférents . Ils s'agitent dans tous les sens , ce qui donne plus de frissons que s'ils avaient une émotion quelconque . Le corps de ma mère se rassemble . C'est ma mère , mais pas que . C'est plusieurs femmes en même temps plus belles les unes que les autres . Folles . Des mots . Elles prononcent des mots qui me font peur et mal en même temps , mais qui ne veulent rien dire . J'ai l'impression qu'elles m'accusent d'avoir fait tout ce que ma mère ne pourra jamais me pardonner .

Je vomis encore et encore , jusqu'à ne plus avoir de bile à sortir de mon corps . Mon esprit , mon corps , ne supportent plus . Je m'évanouis .

.

Un bruit étrange . Une serpillière je crois . C'est pas comme si j'avais l'occasion d'en entendre souvent . J'ouvre les yeux . Je suis allongé sur le canapé . Le mec qui a tué toute sa bande est en train de laver le sol . Sûrement à cause du vomi que j'ai étalé .

-Tu nous a fait du beau Kidd !

Je gromèle . Je le connais pas , alors il est pas censé me connaître . Il me tend la perle .

-J'imagine que c'est ça que tu cherchais avant de t'évanouir et de faillir finir noyé dans une flaque de vomi …

Je hoche la tête . Il a compris à peu près ce qu'il s'est passé . Je tends mon bras . Blanc comme un cul , le bras . Y a un truc qui cloche . Je laisse jamais mes bras nus .

Ah oui , reprend-il . Tu t'es arraché tous les vêtements . J'sais pas si t'es attaché à eux , alors je les ai pas jeté à la poubelle . Par contre , ce serait pas cool que tu les mettes , vu leur odeur et leur état …

-T'es qui ?

Les deux mots qui sortent en premier . Parce qu'il est rentré chez moi , il a fait le ménage et tout , mais je le connais pas . C'est pas désagréable qu'il fasse ça à ma place , mais c'est louche .

-Moi ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Bien sûr que je le reconnais .

Il me sourit . Ça fait bizarre . Blood ne me sourit jamais .

-Nom . Prénom . Age . Poids . Armes . Secrets . Passé . Projets d'avenir . Caractère . Compétences .

-Tu veux pas savoir la taille de mon machin non plus ?

Il se moque . Puis il pourrait me parler comme à un adulte . Je suis plus un gosse , y a des mots que je peux entendre sans être gêné .

Je prends la perle d'une main. Chope un poignard dans sa ceinture de l'autre main et je le plaque contre le mur , lame sur la gorge . Langage des brutes . Ce serait classe si j'étais pas nu .

Son air change . Il disparaît , et moins d'une seconde plus tard , c'est moi qui suit avec une lame sur la gorge .

-Joue pas avec moi , le gosse . Haruka . Pas de nom de famille . 19 ans . Point . Le reste , je e garde pour moi .

Il remet son couteau dans sa poche et retrouve le sourire .

-Tu peux me prendre sous tes ordres quand tu veux .

* * *

Au prochain chapitre !


	6. Libération

Sal' : Merci :)

Un nouveau , j'avais la foi de tout taper à l'ordi ce soir x)

* * *

Je ferme la porte . Cette nuit est une grande nuit . Haruka est sorti aussi , et il se trouve derrière moi . Dessous la porte , un fil dépasse . Haruka me regarde d'un air amusé . J'aime pas ça , mais je vais devoir m'y habituer . Il est de mes hommes maintenant . Je me baisse , allumette en feu à la main . J'ai une petite hésitation . Ce que je vais faire , c'est irréparable .

Sans faire exprès ,je lâche l'allumette . Le concert commence . Merde !C'est d'abord à la chambre de sauter . Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'enlever . J'assiste donc au spectacle de près . C'est très chaud . Un peu trop même . Ca brûle le bout de mes longues mèches rouge . C'est pas si mal , fallait que je les coupe .Mes cheveux m'arrivaient à la taille . Plus maintenant .

Je fixe le feu qui consume mon ancienne maison . Je m'attends à une visite de ma mère , mais rien ne se passe . Je ne vais pas me plaindre . Petit à petit , le feu augmente de volume . Des gens sortent de partout pour assister à l'incendie . Pas un seul appelle la marine. Ils ont bien raison . La dernière fois , je les ai tous défoncé puis tués . La marine a refait un stock , lentement , et elle y tient .

Tant mieux , parce que je tuerai quiconque qui veut éteindre ma maison .

Une femme habillée en servante s'approche de moi .

-Tu t'es enfin libéré …..

Silence .

-Tu te demandes si c'est vraiment le mieux ? Je sais que tu vas moins faire attention maintenant .. C'est pas grave , Kidd . Je suis fière de toi , tu sais ?

Encore silence . Elle pouffe .

Tu es devenu gentil , Kidd .

Puis elle repart _admirer_ avec les autres . C'est Ue . Une demoiselle chez qui j'allais me réfugier , petit , parce que là-bas , c'est beaucoup mieux que dans la rue . Je lui ai jamais parlé . Elle se tapait la conversation toute seule . Je crois que je l'aime bien .

Devant moi se trouve un tapis, un énorme tapis de cendres. La maison a fini de brûler . Je me lève . A cause de cette acte anodin , la moitié des gens se barrent . Tant mieux . Je ramasse la bille et les autres affaires et je me dirige vers Haruka . Je lui tends tout , sauf la perle .

-Ramène-les à la base .

La base est censé être un endroit secret . Ceux qui y sont arrivés sans mourir sont maintenant de mon côté . Il saura la retrouver . Il part . Sans plus attendre , je m'enfonce dans le quartier le plus sombre de la ville . Aujourd'hui , j'ai eu beaucoup d'émotions . Il est temps de faire le vide .

.

.

Un groupe de mâles adultes se retrouve devant moi . A ce stade de connerie et de bruquerie , ce ne sont plus des humains .

Alors mon p'tit gars , qu'est-c'tu fous là? Tu veux faire le maliiin ?

Sa voix est stridente . Ils rient tous . Puis font un brouhaha . Ils _parlent_ . Le mec qui m'a parlé doit être le seul compréhensible . Ils veulent me menacer … Avec des cris … spéciaux . Ils ont l'air , mmmh ? Débiles . Simplement débiles . Je pourrais essayer de les raisonner . Quoi ? Kidd , les raisonner ? Ouai . C'est pas du tout mon genre , les gens ont raison . C'est ma mère qui aurait fait ça . Une vraie chieuse . Tout mais pas lui ressembler . Tout faire pour oublier .

Ce soi , il y a ma renaissance à fêter . Deux dans chaque main . 4 poignards . Courts . Pour le plaisir du sang adverse qui me gicle dessus . Un sourire nouveau éclaire mon visage .

-Happy Birthday , nouveau moi !

La perle brille beaucoup plus que d'habitude .

* * *

Je ne sais pas du tout quand arrivera le prochain ...


	7. Massacre

Sal' : Voilà la suite , j'avoue que j'ai été très longue x') Law ... J'en sais fichtrement rien x)

Voilà une suite . Pour les gens comme Sal' qui n'aiment pas ce qu'on peut faire aux yeux , ne lisez pas l'italique .

* * *

Je m'avance à pas lents vers le chef du gang . Je dis ''je'' , mais ce n'est pas moi . Je me suis trop excité . Dommage pour ceux d'en face . Je suis Black Kidd . C'est pas original comme prénom pour mon moi assoiffé de sang , mais ça a le mérite d'être clair . En fait , je dis que c'est pas moi , mais c'est plutôt mon vrai moi . D'habitude , je me retiens . Je mets en place tout un système dans ma tête . Parfois , le système pète . J'ai plus qu'à me laisser aller jusqu'à la réparation – l'épuisement , la presque-mort .

Le chef de gang me parle , mais j'entends qu'un vague bruit de fond . Mon cœur bat fort . Je suis si excité .

Il s'approche . Ma vision est brouillée . Je vois déjà rouge . Calme un peu Kidd , y a pas encore du sang . Un liquide chaud coule sur mes joues . Ah si , y a déjà du sang . Qui coule , de _mes_ yeux . Si excité . Un peu de trop , le si .

Il approche . Un mètre . C'est bon . Je lance . Je lance mes couteaux sur quatre d'entre eux . Lui , je me le ferai à mains nues . Il tire . La balle arrive dans ma jambe . Je n'ai pas essayé d'éviter . La douleur m'enivre encore plus . Je rigole , et me lance sur le chef . Lui faisant lâcher son pistolet d'un coup de pied , je lui attrape la tête avec une main et prends sa le bas de sa gorge dans l'autre . J'appuie sur le bas de la gorge . Il grimace . Il ne peut pas gueuler , ses cordes vocales sont bloquées J'appuie un peu plus . _Un œil part tout à coup . Il a sauté sous la pression . L'autre le recopie peu de temps après . A la place , deux fontaines de sang . Il lâche un râle d'agonie , et les fontaines se calment peu à peu _. Je lèche mes doigts . Son sang , le goût de son sang … Ça me rend plus excité . Plus , toujours plus .

Ils sont une vingtaine devant moi . Autant me faire plaisir . Près de moi se trouve un des hommes mort avec un couteau dans le cœur . A côté de lui , une mitraillette . Mon sourire s'agrandit encore , prouesse physique . Je prends la machine de guerre . Tous ces gibiers devant moi … 5 . Je n'en tuerai que 5 avec ce bijou . Je suis pour la diversité , quel que soit l'acte effectué .

Lentement , j'appuie sur la gâchette . Une rafale de balles . Une secousse par balle . Une secousse , un frisson de plaisir . Le premier homme est touché . Son corps a le temps d'être déchiqueté avant de tomber à terre . J'en abats trois autres . Le cinquième a compris ce qui va lui arriver . J'attends un peu . Bonne stratégie . Il m'offre un beau visage peureux . Mais , par surprise , il s'élance sur moi en poussant un cri de rage . Il l'aura voulu . Je lui tire une trentaine de balles dans les jambes . Puis en m'approchant des autres , je lui marche sur la tête . Cela produit un bruit bizarre . J'aurai tout le temps de l'interpréter après . Je regarde ma ceinture . Un fouet , deux pistolets , des poignards . Quelques autres armes , mais j'ai trouvé ce qui me plaît . Je prends mon joujou . Les plus proches font une grimace de terreur . Ils ont compris que je procède pas cinq . Tandis que je tourne autour d'eux , je leur demande d'entonner une chanson . N'importe laquelle . Le plus peureux entonne un air d'une voix vacillante , les autres le suivent . Je frappe . Je fouette . Un bien … quel bonheur . Leur chanson est ponctuée de cris aigus – au fil des coups de fouets . Vraiment agréable . C'est trop . Mon cœur me fait mal . Mais je continue . Leurs plaintes … Leurs cris … Le bruit des corps inertes qui s'écrasent sur le sol … La dernière note se fait entendre . Morts . Pour les prochains , il faut que j'aille vite . Je n'ai pas envie de m'évanouir de ce bien . Deux couteaux feront l'affaire . Une par une , les victimes tombent . Je n'ai pas de technique pour les éliminer tous en même temps .

Mon cœur bat fort .Derrière moi , que des corps sans vie . Devant moi, un cul de sac . Au pied du mur , des sacs poubelles .. et un gamin . Il a les cheveux blonds mi-longs et des yeux miroirs , d'un bleu très pâle , qui se démarque à peine du blanc . Il me fixe , et ça me fait frissonner de peur . De _peur _? Ce gamin est dangereux . Même si dans son état , il ne peux rien me faire . Je fais quelques pas et lui tend la main .

-Quel est ton nom ?

Il me montre sa bouche et fait une croix . Soit . Il veut me faire croire qu'il est muet .

-Tu étais leur prochaine victime ?

Il hoche la tête . Pff . Ça doit être le souffre-douleur de leur clan .

Il me prend la main , il est encore tremblant . Je le tire vers moi .

-Tu sais , tu n'es plus leur victime .

Je le serre contre moi . Et souris .

-Tu es la mienne .

Un couteau se plante dans sa nuque . J'entends un sanglot et une cavalcade sur les toits .

* * *

Je ne sais pas à quand la prochaine suite, mais je peux dire que ma nouvelle fanfic va bientôt apparaître . Elle sera beaucoup moins sombre que celle-ci xD

Bye !


	8. Echange

Merci pour toutes les previews ! ça fait plaisir .

Sal' : Ah m**** xD Du coup , je fais comment la prochaine fois ? 'o' Tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre x) Quant à Law , je me pose la question .

Look' : Spoil pas tout veux-tu xD

Who Think Fast : Premièrement , au cas où tu ferais d'autres reviews : je peux raccourcir ton pseudo en WTF ? Sinon , ben contente de te faire plaisir :)

Vak : C'est peut-être parce que j'ai changé de compte , non ? xD Merci :)

Wonder' : Contente de savoire qu'on la déchiffre pas facilement :D Voilà la suite O

Je sais pas du tout si j'ai trainé , je perds la notion du temps :'D

Donc , nouveau chapitre , bof .

Alors , suite à la perte des gens , j'explique comment ça marche : Kidd est rentré dans l'esprit du gamin qu'il a tué au chapitre précédent et le gamin lui raconte son histoire et lui passe ses sentiments pour qu'il aille sauver quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux .

J'espère que là vous comprendrez xD

* * *

_Je ne suis pas encore mort . _

_La bête s'approche . Elle tue ceux qui m'ont capturé comme elle tuerait des mouches . Elle a une forme humaine , mais c'est assurément une bête . Un mutant . Un esprit malsain dans une enveloppe charnelle . Un démon . Ce n'est pas humain , oh que non . _Moi ?_. Mon frère me tend le bras , pressé . Allez ! Prends-le ! Grince-t-il entre ses dents ._

_Sauf que je ne peux pas . Les gars qui me détenaient m'ont battu . Je serais mort si la bête n'était pas arrivée . Ils m'ont cassé les bras – comme les jambes d'ailleurs . Je trouve ça laid à voir . Je ne suis pas le fort de notre duo . C'est mon frère qui se charge de se battre et de réfléchir . Il aime la discrétion et ne voulait pas tuer ces hommes pour ne pas créer d'émeutes ou de trucs de ce genre . De plus , ils ont des amis . Moi , je ne sers qu'à diffuser de l'amour : je ne sers à rien . Mais je suis content , tant que j'arrive à faire plaisir à mon frère . A essayer de lui faire plaisir , j'ai cru comprendre que ça ne marchait pas . _

_Mais je sais prévoir les situations . Je sais que cette bête qui m'a sauvé la vie va aussi me la prendre . Je vais mourir par lui . Mon frère va voir qu'il ne peux plus rien faire pour moi et va partir . Il ne va pas oser m'en vouloir , mais au fond , il va me détester . Comme il déteste tout le monde au final . BOUM . Le dernier survivant ne l'est plus . Avec ses 150 kilos de muscles , il a fait du bruit en tombant . La bête ne pense qu'à moi . Elle est là , devant moi .Elle me prend la main pour me soulever . Me plante un couteau dans la nuque . Dans un sanglot , mon frère s'enfuit . J'aimerai lui dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute , mais les mots ne sortent pas . Il produit du bruit . _

_Et au fait . J'ai ta main_ . Hein ?

_Un petit garçon courait dans les champs et rigolait . Un autre rigolait aussi et lui parla . _Je reconnais ce champ . On est sur mon île ?

_Notre île . Regarde cette personne . Elle est vieille . C'est ma grand-mère . Là, je suis en train de boire son chocolat chaud , si bon , si chaud . Ici , on se trouve dans un chalet bien douillet . Ici , je suis dehors . Lui , c'est mon frère . On est en train de construire un bonhomme de neige . J'ai très froid . Il me prête ses gants . Je les prends . Je suis si heureux . J'ai une grand-mère et un frère , ils sont parfaits . Oui , je ne crois plus à l'existence d'un monde aussi beau . Une face sombre . Il y a toujours une face sombre . _Mais putain , je suis où ? _Dans mon esprit . Dans mes souvenirs . _Tu vas encore m'en passer un bon ? Bordel , je sors comment moi ? _Tu sortiras quand je mourrai . Mais avant , apprends mon histoire . _

_Nous avions 10 ans dans ce souvenir . Frères jumeaux . Nous sommes en face d'hommes dangereux . Mon frère me prend par la main et m'entraîne en dehors de la vue de ces abrutis. On s'arrête dans une ruelle . On ne se lâche pas la main ._

_ Erreur . Fusion . On fusionne nos esprits . On voit les souvenirs de l'autre . Il voit des choses que je ne veux pas partager . Les souvenirs de toutes nos disputes sans exception . Le fait que j'ai une petite copine . Une riche . Il déteste les riches . Mais ce que moi , je vois , est bien pire . Ses souvenirs sont étranges . On entend , on sent , mais on ne voit pas . C'est horrible . Le jour où papa et maman sont morts . Il m'avait affirmé qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir . J'entends . J'entends . C'est lui qui les a tué . J'ai peur . Je ne veux pas savoir . Les engueulades avec mamie . Le moment où il dit qu'être seul aurait été une bénédiction . Les tueries dont il ne m'a jamais parlé pour se défouler , et ne pas me tuer . Je suis chiant . Le sentiment est tellement fort . _Arrête ! Je .. les sens aussi ..

_On a des pouvoirs . Je peux passer ce que contient mon esprit aux gens . Killer , lui , s'immisce dans l'esprit des personnes . Deux pouvoirs . Plutôt un . Beaucoup … d'ennemis . Aide-le .._ Moi ?

_Je ne suis pas encore … _

Le gamin me lâche la main . Il faisait peur . Il est mort . Je tombe par terre . Killer . Je dois rencontrer Killer .Le soleil levant fait apparaître des couleurs ensanglantées . Je m'endors , fatigué de tant de sentiments – moi qui voulait un anniversaire _normal_ .

* * *

La venue des vacances ne promet pas l'arrivée de chapitres en masse x)

Et n'oubliez pas d'aller voir l'autre fanfic !

Bye ! 'o'


	9. Ménage

Merci pour toutes les reviews , n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez :)

Les habituelles réponses :

Vak : Le but de ce chapitre 8 était d'être complexe , mais peut-être pas autant x')

WTF et Sal' : Désolée , j'essaierai d'être plus claire à l'avenir . Mais j'ai essayé de rendre les chose plus claires en expliquant ce qui se passe au début , allez y faire un tour :)

Heart-Law : Dis-moi , t'as pas eu d'avoir des problèmes de compréhension toi xD

Merci à toutes -je crois ? - pour l'intérêt portée à l'histoire :3

Voici la suite , chapitre calme , liaison entre les actes de Kidd :D

- Relu -

* * *

Haruka arrive . Il prononce des mots , des phrases . Je crois qu'il me parle . Je ne suis pas sûr . D'façon , j'ai pas envie de lui prêter mon attention . Je ferme les yeux . Des bruits . Celui des cadavres frottés sur le sol . Haruka les dépouille .

Des oiseaux chantent . S'en fichent-ils du massacre que je viens de faire ? Je veux qu'ils aient peur de mon aura . Je veux que tout le monde ait peur de mon aura . Les pas d'Haruka se rapprochent . Les oiseaux s'envolent en piaillant .

Parfois- tout le temps en fait – je me demande pourquoi ce mec est venu sous mes ordres . Il a l'air loyal . Le plus loyal est toujours le plus déloyal . Parole d'expérimenté . Mais il sait jouer le jeu . Ni trop , ni pas assez . Le mec normal . Je risque de mourir de sa main . Tant qu'il va loin , pas grave . Je ne veux pas mourir de la main de n'importe qui . Normal . Mais il ne réussira pas . Je ne le laisserai pas faire ça avant d'avoir réussi mon seul but .Normal aussi . Je ne peux pas dire ce que je pense de la mort . Ça évolue selon les expériences .

Haruka m'ouvre un œil . Il est près , très près de moi .

-C'est fini .

J'ouvre l'autre . Ce mec a des talents de femmes de ménage . Tout est propre . Nickel . On pensera que le groupe a déménagé . Qu'il s'est rendu dans une autre ville . Qu'il viendra plus faire chier . On sera heureux , sans penser aux personnes qui l'auront reçu . Même si leur imagination leur joueront des tours , les personnes des quartiers pauvres sont pathétiques . L'homme est pathétique .Chacun pour sa pomme . Les drogués deviendront fous parce qu'il n'y aura plus de marché noir . D'autres meurtres .

Dégoûté , je me marche en direction d' "hors-de-cette-rue" . Je jette un coup d'œil aux alentours . Les gens qui marchent dans les mêmes rues que moi s'écartent subitement , vois s'enfuient en courant. Je fais fuire ma race . Je suis un dominant . C'est un bon début , non ? Les oiseaux , je m'en occuperai plus tard . Qu'on me laisse profiter de ma victoire .

Je me dirige vers la planque de mon clan . Comme d'habitude , quelques débiles me suivent , plus ou moins discrètement . Il faut les éliminer . Oh , miracle ! J'en ai pas envie . C'est la nuit de ma nouvelle naissance , merde ! J'ai pas envie qu'on me fasse chier . Encore moins que d'habitude . J'ai envie d'être moi . Imprévisible . Je me ferais bien un de mes hommes tiens , et pas un de ces incapables .

J'arrive à la base . Pas de mots de passe – c'est plutôt fermé . Très fermé . Y a deux mecs à l'entrée , je les appelle passeurs . Une seule entrée . Ils connaissent la tête de tous les mecs du clan .

J'entre . Ici , c'est comme dans un bar . Un bar rempli de bons à rien . Certains fument , d'autres profitent de femmes , d'autres ne font rien . Blood fait partie de ces gens là . Je vais m'asseoir à sa table . Dans ce bar , il n'y a pas de fenêtres . La lumière faible , la fumée , la chaleur , l'humidité , les effluves d'odeur peu agréables , les murs sombres . Tout contribue à donner une mauvaise ambiance aux lieux . Je me sens pas chez moi ici . Y a que l'eau qui me réconforte .

Blood me défe du regard . Ce n'est pas normal ça . Puis je capte qu'il défie Haruka , posté juste derrière moi . Tout sourire , ce dernier me tend ma perle .

-Prends soin de tes affaires , boss .

Je prends mon bien . Le mot boss m'a plu . Pas à Blood . Tant pis . S'ils se battent , ce ne sera qu'une distraction de plus . Sans un mot , mon Second me sert à boire . De l'alcool bien fort . Je bois mon verre d'une traite avant de faire pareil avec la bouteille .

Cinq ou six bouteilles , je ne sais pas . Devant moi , la table est remplie de bouteilles . Je vois tout en double , alors j'ai du mal à compter . J'vous verrais bien vous , à boire six bouteilles d'alcool à quarte-vingt dix degrés . Puis merde , à quoi ça sert de compter le nombre de bouteilles ? L'important , c'est que je me sente bien . Et pour ça , alcool .

Je sais mieux ce que je veux quand je me sens bien . Et là , je veux qu'une seule chose . Que les gens partent , et que je me retrouve seul avec Blood , comme le premier jour . Avec Haruka en plus , maintenant . Ce que je vais faire est très réfléchi . Si si . Je me lève brusquement , et toutes les personnes présentes se taisent . Synchro . Je vois certains sourires qui disent '' à qui le tour ? '' Des femmes en profitent pour s'enfuir en sanglotant , sûrement traumatisées à vie .

-Les gars , j'ai une annonce à vous faire .

Ma voix est rauque . Aucunement sympathique . Je prends une bouteille et la balance par terre . Avec satisfaction , je fixe les bouts de verres s'envolant au même moment pour répondre à l'appel du fracas . Haruka sourit encore , semblant comprendre . Je scelle mon acte par ce symbole .

* * *

Selon le jour de départ de Vak , et selon mes possibilités , je posterai plus ou moins vite la suite .

Bye ! :)


	10. Déchirure

Hey !

Tout d'abord , je m'excuse pour ma très grande absence . Désolée , vraiment ;_; Ça m'a manqué , je vous assure . Mais , mais ! Je suis là , maintenant , avec un nouveau chapitre et c'est tout ce qui compte . Profitez bien de ce chapitre , et merci aux fidèles ! :)

.

.

Mais avant , réponse aux reviews , je remercie les 3 reviewers qui me suivent o/ ça fait très plaisir !

.

Vak : Eh bien eh bien , merci beaucoup x) Mais tu sais , il y a encore beaucoup de temps à passer pour que Kidd devienne Kidd x) Tu vas le voir , je dévoile enfin son âge actuel .. Quant à l'annonce , ce n'est pas ça , mais presque ! Enfin tu vas voir ce que je veux dire x3

WTF : Contente que " mon" Kidd te plaise , tu peux aller lui faire une déclaration d'amour s'tu veux , j'ferai en sorte qu'il te tue pas xD

Heart-chan : - ça revient au même que ton pseudo en entier , mais j'avais envie xD - Ohh , cool :3 J'espère que t'auras pas de problèmes non plus à celui-ci o/ Non non , pas dingue , juste .. pas dingue xD Quant au chapitre 9 , je l'ai relu , et y a des trucs que je comprends plus moi-même xD Enfin , j'espère que celui-ci sera mieux x)

.

- Non relu -

* * *

Mes hommes sont tous dans l'attente . Ils ont peur de ce qui va suivre . Pourtant , je n'ai rien de bien méchant à leur dire . Juste que j'en ai rien à foutre d'eux et que s'ils fichent pas le camp très vite , ils sont mots .

-C'est fini .Je veux plus personne . Plus rien . Cassez-vous . Tous . Très vite , ou vous …

Allez mourir . Je tuerai tous ceux qui sont à moins de cent mètres de cette baraque . Pas d'exception .

Ils me fixent . Avec leur tête de cons . J'ai envie de les buter , mais vu comment ça a fini la dernière fois , je préfère pas commencer . Un mec crie .

-T'es complètement débile , Kidd ! T'es un gosse , mais ça pardonne pas tout , merde !

Il se casse , et ses pas raisonnent un moment . Grand silence . Je viens de foutre sa vie en l'air . Comme celles de tous ceux qui sont ici . Tout ce qu'ils ont fait jusqu'à maintenant n'a plus de sens . Viennent-ils de remarquer qu'ils avaient confié leur vie à un gosse de 14 ans en pleine crise d'adolescence , imprévisible et dérangé ? Ce mec avait 21 ans , et un grand potentiel . Et il est sûrement parti se suicider . Je les connais tous . Tous ces mecs avec qui j'ai partagé quatre ans de mon existence . On s'était rassemblés pour former le meilleur groupe de l'île , officiellement . Officieusement , on voulait plus se sentir seul . Je réprime un frisson . Serai-je triste ? Serai-je en train de regretter ?

.

Je casse la table à la force d'un poing . Pour hâter mes anciens larbins , mais aussi contre moi . Ma vie n'a aussi aucun sens . Je tue , et j'ai appris à aimer ça . Un acte dégoûtant , certes . Devenu ma drogue . J'aurais encore préféré sniffer de la drogue , de la vraie . J'ai envie qu'ils partent vite . Je n'ai pas envie de les tuer . Mais pourquoi ? Le Kidd de il y a une semaine n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde . Tous tués , d'un seul coup. Il aurait eu une pensée du genre « Ne vous ai-je pas aidé ? Votre vie était juste une merde « en ricanant .

Sauf que le Kidd d'aujourd'hui pense la même chose de sa vie . Pourquoi suis-je sentimental ? Les sentiments me font peur . Surtout les miens . Ils sont dangereux . Dès que je me laisse aller , ça finit mal . Stop la pensée , Kidd . Stop la raison .

Je tape . Sur les chaises , sur les murs , sur le sol . Encore , encore . Il n'y a plus personne dans la salle . Si . Blood . Il sait que je veux le garder . Pas penser . Taper . Il parle . Il _me_ parle . Je ne sens plus mes poings . Tout est lointain . Flou , imprécis . Je sens . Je sens la terre sous mes poings . Pourquoi de la terre ? Suis-je sorti sans m'en rendre compte ? Non . J'ai défoncé le carrelage . Je vois des formes floues éparpillées ça et là . Il y a un morceau _dans_ ma main . Je crois que je suis censé avoir mal . C'est à cause de ça que je pleure ? Riez , moquez-vous . La terreur Kidd pleure .Pas de douleur physique . Encore pire . De rage , de tristesse , de haine . Blood me parle encore . Je comprends rien , mais ça m'apaise . En fait , il parle pour moi . Des mots spéciaux . Qui ne marchent qu'avec moi . Même Haruka est perplexe .

Je me relève , des parties de vêtements en lambeaux , et mes bras en sang . Tout va bien . Tout va bien . Je me suis débarrassé des poids inutiles . Bientôt , je vais partir me refaire une vie avec les deux seuls qui en valent la peine . Tout coule comme de l'eau de roche , Kidd .

-Blood , cherche un bateau . Haruka , apporte-moi mes affaires .

.

.

Il s'exécutent . Une minute plus tard , je me retrouve avec le coffre , le drapeau et la carte . Je déplie la carte pour savoir ce qu'elle contient . Derrière est écrit un texte . C'est con , je sais pas lire . Il est quand même étrange . Des barres , des points de partout , en haut , en bas , à droite , à gauche . De l'écriture ancienne . Même pas un espoir d'y comprendre quelque chose . La carte en elle-même est remplie d'indications complexes et inhabituelles aux cartes . Je comprends rien non plus . Peut-être que je la brûlerai . Si elle a des informations précieuses , personne ne le saura . De plus , maintenant que je l'ai vue , je la retiens . Alors que je veux la jeter au loin , je touche du métal . Un couteau .

.

Aucune vie autour de moi . Bien . Je me plante le couteau dans le bras . Je ressens la même excitation que quand je me suis reçu la balle . Ahhh … La souffrance m'apaise . Les questions se soumettent à la douleur . Je ne comprends pas . Suis-je si tordu que ça ? Un jour , j'essaierai de comprendre , promis . Pas cette nuit . Je suis retombé sur le sol . Je suis à genoux au milieu des débris de carrelage , un couteau planté dans mon bras , avec un corps qui se vide de son sang petit à petit , mais je me sens bien . Suis-je masochiste ? Peu importe .

.

Des yeux rouges me fixent dans le noir . Je souris , enlevant le couteau de mon bras . Ça ne sera pas de mon sang qu'il sera souillé en dernier . C'est encore le jour de mon anniversaire . Je peux encore continuer la fête . Je veux encore continuer la fête . Alors , c'est reparti .

* * *

Comme prévu , prochain chapitre la première semaine d'octobre !

J'espère que ça vous a plu . N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :3

Bye,

Wyhvett


	11. Fin !

Je suis désolée pour mon absence,

ainsi que pour mon apparition soudaine et brève .

Sans regrets , je mets fin à cette fanfic , non pas parce que je n'ai plus l'inspiration , que je la trouve nulle ou quoique ce soit de ce genre .

Mais pour une raison personnelle égoiste , et totalement assumée .

Je ne sais pas contrôler mes sentiments, et quand j'écrivais cette fanfic , j'étais " obligée " de broyer du noir , et comme ça , je pouvais mieux comprendre comment écrire des choses comme cela . Je suis ce genre de personne , qui écrit ce qu'elle ressent à travers "son" personnage et qui ressent ce que le personnage ressent .

( en même temps , je vois pas comment on peut prendre de loin son récit ... )

Comme je ne peux me résoudre à décrire un Kidd qui envoie des fleurs et des mots gentils à tout le monde , et que je ne peux pas me résoudre non plus à avoir des envies de meurtre envers mes proches après des excès de haine , j'arrête cette fanfic .

Si je poste d'autres fanfics , ou si je continue les autres ( ce qui n'est pas gagné ) , je m'efforcerai , promis , à faire de mon mieux et à enlever l'effet brouillon .

C'est tout .

Merci aux gens ( peu nombreux , mais quand même ) qui ont suivi cette fic .

Je vous aurais bien dit les grandes lignes que je prévoyais , mais ça aurait enlevé tout le charme ..

Alors je vous laisse , bien cruellement , à vos tortures d'esprit .

( pour toute remarque , direction review )


End file.
